El Conejo Blanco
by Dayna Kon
Summary: "Le escuchó maldecir de pronto: '¡Mierda' al observar su reloj de pulsera. Sus largas piernas se pusieron en marcha y se fue de ahí con celeridad, dejando a Shiro congelado. Reaccionó, tan veloz como lo permitieron sus sentidos, dando un salto para caminar raudo tras él, esquivando al resto de los transeúntes que le impedían el paso, decidido a alcanzar a aquel sin nombre."


**DISCLAIMMER:** Ni la serie de Voltron: El defensor legendario ni ninguno de los personajes presentados en esta historia me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de sus creadores originales Toei animation y World Events Productions y las licencias de esta versión que competen a Dreamworks animation SKG en asociación con NETFLIX.

De la misma forma, Alicia en el País de las Maravillas es una novela escrita en 1865 por Charles Lutwidge Dodgson (mejor conocido como Lewis Carroll). Las frases y escenas de la novela aquí citadas pertenecen a la edición de la Editorial Random House (2011), con la edición y traducción de Luis Maristany.

Yo hago esto sin fines de lucro, sólo para el mero entretenimiento mío y, espero, de ustedes.

 **NOTAS DEL FANFIC:**

¡Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes, jóvenes paladines!

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de abrir el link a esta historia entre sus divagaciones internautas.

Me presento: soy Dayna Kon. Si ya nos habíamos leído a través de alguna otra historia, es un placer volverlos a tener conmigo y les doy mi gratitud por tenerme en mente. Si ésta es la primera vez que nos leemos, les otorgo entonces la más calurosa de las bienvenidas a este recoveco delirante que es mi imaginación.

En el fanfic que leerán a continuación, no esperen una historia angustiosa y dramática (si eres lector de mi fanfic anterior, "Las Estrellas En Tu Piel", entenderás de lo que hablo, sin lugar a dudas), sino un cursi, bobo, humorístico y algo inverosímil relato acerca de los crush a primer avista, las tonterías románticas que se pueden hacer por exceso de serotonina y cómo parece que los planetas se alinean para darnos situaciones ridículas en una serie de eventos desafortunados (el señor Snicket perdonará la referencia a su saga en este humilde fanfic). Todo lo anterior bajo el telón de la bella temática homosexual, expuesto en un one-shot ameno inspirado en uno de mis libros favoritos: Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

¡A partir de aquí entran bajo su propio riesgo, pues quedan del todo advertidos!

¡Comenzamos!

 **EL CONEJO BLANCO**

 _"_ _(…) Así que estaba considerando (como mejor podía, pues el intenso calor le hacía sentirse muy torpe y adormilada) si la delicia de tejer una guirnalda de margaritas le compensaría de la molestia de incorporarse y recoger las flores, cuando de pronto un conejo blanco de ojos rosados pasó a su lado (…)"_

Su mente se deslizaba a la deriva, a trasluz del cansancio.

Reclinado bajo la sombra de un gran roble, Takashi Shirogane percibió la brisa estival que le envolvió impiadosa, sacudiéndole apenas las puntas del mechón blanco. Era un día caluroso, no demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente como para que un ser sensato buscara un refugio más cómodo; quizá en la biblioteca, eran sólo unos pasos de donde se encontraba después de todo.

Negó. Aunque le resultaba atractivo el bullicio juvenil de cualquier instalación en el campus, no le era un lujo permisible ahora.

Se abanicó con el bloc de notas, un mediado intento por refrescarse, otro más por espantar los bostezos devenidos del fastidio y la atención dispersa. Se palmeó el rostro, restregando ásperamente los nudillos contra los párpados. Exhaló el aire en los pulmones e intentó por cuarta ocasión comprender las frases que suponían constituir las letras danzantes del papel. Perseguía la sintaxis, omitiendo la coherencia hasta que éstas bulleron lejos de su consciencia.

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, reprendiendo a su cerebro desconectado por el hábito malsano, establecido cuando su cuerpo era todavía presa de la exaltación vacacional, entre pensamientos que aún aleteaban por los paisajes de agua salada y arena blanca que alguien más visitó sin él ese verano, disfrazando así el burdo intento de sofocar el recuerdo de aquel nombre que ya no tenía derecho a saborear en la lengua.

-Me rindo –se dijo a sí mismo, bufando. La cabeza echada hacia atrás, contemplando los escasos rayos de sol vespertino que se filtraban entre las hojas para acariciarle el rostro. Comprobó su reloj: pronto sería el siguiente período y no había logrado leer más de dos páginas en las dos primeras semanas de su quinto semestre.

El rumor crujiente de las ramas en el suelo le arrancó de su ensimismamiento. Dirigió la mirada de vuelta a su libro, escrutando con disimulado reojo… alguien lo observaba, justo de pie frente a él. Ardiendo de curiosidad, sus osadas pupilas indagaron sin discreción.

Fue como un espejismo, una figura nada extraordinaria que tomó la forma de un sortilegio, uno alto y delgado, de piel pálida que se extendía por cada curva suave de su elegante anatomía, con cabello negro como la noche y ojos únicos: grandes, brillantes, de iris purpureas que destellaban en términos siderales; pero también salvajes y desafiantes, presuntuosos a informar el carácter arrogante de su portador. Había algo mágico, algo fantástico en él, _algo_ que no se podía explicar pero que estaba ahí y necesitaba comprobar por su cuenta.

Ambos se miraron largamente hasta que el joven ignoto meció la muñeca en un saludo tímido, curvando las esquinas de sus labios delgados, moldeando así una pequeña sonrisa que le desencajaba con el ceño osco. Shiro atinó a regresar la cortesía sintiendo un cosquilleo recorrerle el cuerpo, quiso hablar y las palabras no acudieron a sus labios.

Le escuchó maldecir de pronto: _"¡Mierda!"_ al observar su reloj de pulsera. Sus largas piernas se pusieron en marcha y se fue de ahí con celeridad, dejando a Shiro congelado. Reaccionó, tan veloz como lo permitieron sus sentidos, dando un salto para caminar raudo tras él, esquivando al resto de los transeúntes que le impedían el paso, decidido a alcanzar a aquel sin nombre.

Se detuvo cuando ya no le quedó pista alguna acerca de la dirección que pudo tomar, ni un sólo atisbo o indicio, sino el mero recuerdo de un momento robado por su propia torpeza.

* * *

 **( . . . )**

* * *

 _"_ _-Minino de Cheshire, ¿podrías decirme, por favor, qué camino debo seguir para salir de aquí?_

 _-Eso depende en gran parte del sitio al que quieras llegar - dijo el Gato._

 _-No me importa mucho el sitio... -dijo Alicia._

 _-Entonces tampoco importa mucho el camino que tomes - respondió el Gato._

 _\- ... siempre que llegue a alguna parte - añadió Alicia como explicación._

 _\- ¡Oh, siempre llegarás a algún lado - dijo el Gato -, si caminas lo bastante!"_

Las semanas siguientes volvió a verlo en varias ocasiones. Siempre corriendo, tan rápido que parecía dar pequeños saltos, dosificando su atención entre el reloj de pulsera y las aglomeradas vías que dividían todo el campus. A veces chocaba con los hombros de otros estudiantes sin la cortesía de ofrecer disculpas, salpicando café a través del asfalto con hojas irrelevantes escapándole de entre los libros. Pero siempre corriendo, siempre exclamando y maldiciendo al tiempo y su tardanza: _"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Voy tarde otra vez!_ " era su preferida. _"¡Maldita sea!"_ solía mascullar también cuando la expresión histriónica enfatizaba más las facciones de su bonito rostro. Flexionaba los brazos y estiraba las piernas para impulsarse. Era claro lo habituado que estaba a jugar carreras contra el tiempo. _"¿¡Por qué siempre me hago esto en los días importantes!?"_

Jadeaba y sus mejillas se sonrosaban por el acalorado esfuerzo, acentuando maravillosamente las estelares iris purpureas que le fascinaban. A veces incluso corría lo suficientemente cerca como para permitir a su olfato captar un aroma sutil a champú herbal. Era sin duda la criatura más adorable que había visto en su vida.

Y, aunque Shiro se instruyó en reconocer su voz, para aquellas ocasiones en que se veía absorto por el camino o las anotaciones en sus libros; y aunque su oído buscaba inercial aquel eco, dejando su vista atrás como un competidor absurdo; y aunque sus pies, simulando tener alas, avanzaban inmediatos en aquella búsqueda… jamás rendía frutos.

Ni siquiera conocía más sobre él: su nombre, su procedencia, sus diversos destinos le eran un sórdido misterio.

-¿Dices que no tienes la menor idea de quién es –Matt Holt hizo una pausa forzosa, atragantándose con su emparedado de salami y parmesano-… el tipo que te vuelve loco?

-No me vuelve loco –declaró Shiro, sacándose la pajilla de la boca, interrumpiendo el fluido de soda de cereza a su garganta-. Sólo… me intriga.

-Pues por cómo hablabas de él, creí que ya se conocían. Pero resulta que no –se ajustó las gafas sobre la sonrisa socarrona; un gesto muy suyo, empleado para regocijarse en superioridad intelectual-. Es decir que lo has estado acosando.

-¡Yo no estoy acosando a nadie! –exclamó Shiro. Inmediatamente arrepentido, echó una ojeada al resto de la cafetería, lamentándose por el par de miradas que había atraído. Tras un gesto de disculpa, cada cual volvió a sus asuntos. Bajó un poco más la voz-: Lo único que digo es que me parece lindo. No es como que le haya comprado un anillo de compromiso o algo así.

-Pero casi –afirmó tras un sorbo a su soda de limón-. Estaba empezando a creer que no volverías a salir con nadie después de lo de Adam –arrugó la boca en lastimera disculpa. Tan imprudente como de costumbre-... sí, también vi sus fotos en la playa.

-No estamos saliendo, Matt –prefería ignorar el último comentario.

-Pero casi –reiteró-. ¿Y no tienes ninguna idea de las clases que podría estar tomando tu Conejo Blanco, mi querida Alicia?

-¿Conejo Blanco? –No consiguió dar bocado a su emparedado de pavo.

-Ya sabes, _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_. Es un clásico.

-Suena a código para pederastas.

-Vaya que estás de mal humor –rió sarcástico-. Piensa: lindo, siempre viendo su reloj, corre porque va tarde a todas partes.

Hubo silencio.

-… era mi cuento favorito cuando era niño –declaró al fin Shiro, más condescendiente. Las comisuras de los labios curvadas en la dulce memoria de una madre amorosa con un libro en el regazo y su voz distante flotando entre la penumbra de una infantil alcoba.

Matt imitó la expresión.

-Es bueno volver a verte sonreír –le dijo, desprovisto ya de las bromas y los juegos-. Este chico está haciendo maravillas contigo, Shiro, y ni siquiera lo conoces. Creo que deberías seguir tu intuición y buscar a tu Conejo Blanco. Puede que eso resulte, puede que no, pero te llevará a algún lado.

Un tanto más satisfecho, completamente de acuerdo, dio una mordida a su almuerzo, sonriendo casi tan ampliamente como Matt le sonreía a él.

* * *

 **( . . . )**

* * *

 _"_ _(…) entre los cuales Alicia reconoció al Conejo Blanco: hablaba de modo nervioso y rápido, sonriendo a todo el mundo, y pasó de largo sin reparar en Alicia. Luego seguía la Sota de Corazones, que llevaba la corona del rey sobre un cojín de terciopelo carmesí, y cerrando la comitiva, LA REINA DE CORAZONES."_

Nunca visitaba esta parte del campus. No desde que había tomado _Psicología I_ durante su primer semestre, cuando aún era un muchachito curioso, muy enamorado y no sabía lo que quería.

Pero ahí estaba, en el asiento oscilante del autobús, repasando una y otra vez la misma conversación grabada en su memoria. No había hablado con Adam (no al menos recibiendo una respuesta) desde su ruptura definitiva durante el semestre pasado. Es decir, él era bastante consciente de los problemas que venían arrastrando, y aunque rompieron un par de ocasiones antes, su " _Takashi, tenemos que hablar_ " no concluyó cómo esperaba.

Después de ello, resguardó la esperanza. Aun cuando Adam escupió impiadoso su frustración, manteniendo la diplomacia frente a sus abnegadas insistencias. Y la perdió al toparse con las fotografías del hombre que su ex conoció incluso antes de comenzado el verano en su Instagram, FaceBook y estados de WhatsApp.

Asomó la mirada hacia la caja tambaleante en su regazo, dándose tiempo para apreciar las tarjetas cursis, animalitos de felpa y otros obsequios que, en sus escenarios de mayor felicidad, Adam le había dado. Jamás pensó que tendría que desprenderse de ellos, fuera cual fuese el destino de su relación, pero el mensaje de su exnovio yacía claro: quería una forma de arrancárselo del corazón de un solo tajo, sin más dilatación ni reparo; quizá esa insospechada crueldad le resultó la solución más pragmática al final del día.

 _-Hola, Takashi –había reconocido de inmediato la voz a través de la bocina telefónica._

 _-H-Hola - Esperaba que su tono no reflejase expectativa alguna._

 _-Discúlpame por molestarte._

 _-No te preocupes. Me da gusto saludarte -era verdad._

 _-A mí también. Mira, voy a ser directo: quería saber si puedes venir mañana al lado oeste del campus, donde siempre._

 _Le sobresaltó el corazón._

 _-¿Para qué? -aun así tanteó con cautela._

 _-Para regresarte tus cosas. Las que me diste. No las tengo todas en mi dormitorio pero en cuanto pueda ir a casa, te envío el resto._

 _-…_

 _-¿Todo bien?_

 _-S-Sí. Claro que no hay problema -¿Qué más se podía responder en una situación como ésa?_

 _-Muy bien. Te envío un mensaje mañana temprano con la hora exacta. Si no tienes todo contigo, igual me lo puedes mandar después con alguien -no le pidió devolverle nada, sólo asumió que Shiro así lo haría y eso fue lo que más le lastimó._

Justo entonces se estrelló en su verdadero plano existencial para saber que su poesía esculpida de promesas, estrellas y luciérnagas fue arrojada a la deriva entre el tumultuoso _estanque de las lágrimas,_ mientras él olvidaba nadar.

Y es que… Shiro podría haber comparecido, diciendo la verdad y nada más que la verdad frente a un jurado sinsentido, lo mucho que llegó a creer que ese noviecito con el que terminó la secundaria sería el amor de su vida.

Pero no.

No hubo juicio alguno; las cabezas estaban para ser cortadas. Alguien simplemente se robó las tartas.

-¿¡Cómo que era la parada anterior!?

Reconoció la voz, sus ojos lo comprobaron: se trataba de aquel Conejo Blanco discutiendo al lado del conductor de autobús. Su mano enguantada sujetándole de uno de los pasamanos, los pies ansiosos golpeteando el suelo recubierto de hule-espuma con desesperación.

-¡Abra ya la maldita puerta! –gritó.

El conductor, harto de tales modales, abrió las puertas. Shiro se puso de pie cauteloso, pensando en cuál sería su primer palabra, ignorando la caja que se le volcó, rompiendo y magullando algunas de las baratijas que iban dentro.

El conejo saltó fuera, mientras el vehículo disminuía a velocidad de aparcamiento.

-¿¡Te quieres matar o qué carajo te pasa!? –gritó el conductor pisando el freno con violencia, provocando que el resto de los pasajeros casi cayeran de sus asientos.

Shiro perdió el equilibrio, sosteniéndose justo a tiempo de una de las barras. Salió corriendo del autobús pero ya no había nadie.

Se dio un golpe de frustración en la frente. ¿Por cuántos metros habían estado compartiendo el mismo vehículo sin que siquiera lo notara? ¿Ya estaba ahí cuando el Conejo Blanco abordó? ¿Subió después mientras él estaba tan absorto con el pasado absurdo?

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí o también te equivocaste de parada, muchacho? –la voz áspera y fastidiada del conductor le retornó a la ya discutida realidad, pero ahora mucho más clara.

Volvió a su asiento y metió lo que pudo en la caja.

No pensó otra vez en Adam o su nuevo novio, ni en una ruptura irreparable o en esperanzas fugadas. Sólo en él, en aquel malhumorado y descortés Conejo Blanco.

Llegaría rápido con un saludo, entregaría la caja, recibiría la suya, volvería en el autobús y trataría de averiguar cuál era la parada anterior a ésta. Con suerte se lo toparía en algún lado, o al menos podría darse una idea de a qué se enfocaban sus estudios.

Su Reina de Corazones quedaría destronada, mitificada a un lugar lejano donde él podría cantar libre nuevas estrofas, y no volvería a ser acusado de matar al tiempo o de plantar las rosas blancas cuando debieron de ser rojas.

* * *

 **( . . . )**

* * *

 _"_ _(…) miró hacia arriba, pero todo estaba obscuro; ante ella se abría otro largo pasadizo y aún vio al Conejo Blanco que se internaba apresuradamente. No había tiempo que perder: allá fue Alicia como el viento y llegó a tiempo de oírle decir mientras desaparecía por una esquina: '¡Por mis orejas y mis bigotes, qué tarde se me está haciendo!'. Lo tenía casi a un paso, pero cuando ella dobló la esquina, el Conejo ya se había esfumado. (…)"_

Observó la fotografía digital con cuidado, apreciando el suave relieve de la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro bronceado de Adam, los ojos sorprendidos tras las gafas expresaban la improvisación de aquel momento captado en la simple forma de una _selfie._ Prestó atención entonces al joven que no conocía a su lado, con el brazo estirado hasta desaparecer fuera del foco de la cámara mientras presionaba un beso contento en la mejilla ajena y sus ojos de radiantes lagunas claras se mantenían fijos en la lente.

Borró las dos líneas que había escrito, canjeándolas por un "Me encanta", no, un "like" implicaba menos pretensión. Suspiró. Aún le resultaba extraño y difícil; pero le prometió a Adam, a sí mismo, intentarlo.

Pese a la angustia que le había generado verlo, tras afónicos meses, la visita fue productiva. No esperaba en absoluto la disculpa que Adam tenía para ofrecerle, envuelta entre un discurso acerca de cómo su ruptura debió ser una larga charla en lugar de aquel reclamo unilateral; y pedirle perdón por… ¿ _enamorarse_ de nuevo tan pronto? Adam se corrigió a sí mismo por la expresión. _Enamorarse._ ¿Era acaso una carrera precipitada llamarlo de tal forma? Tal vez, pero ésa fue la palabra que usó, en el más pueril y cursi de los deslices freudianos.

Le sorprendió el disipar de la neblina que juzgaba como resentimiento, instaurada en el puerto donde lo había varado solo. Las palabras sinceras encendieron la luz del faro que no sabía se encontraba ahí, dando claridad y el honesto deseo de seguir, de vivir y dejar vivir. Le deseó lo mejor con un abrazo tras el que cada uno se marchó con la caja que había llevado, sin intercambios; como un eterno recuerdo de la dulzura que fue, en lugar de la amargura de lo que jamás podría ser.

No estaba listo para dejar comentarios en fotografías o topárselos caminando de la mano. No ahora. No todavía. Pero un día, pronto, esperaba aceptar la invitación de su hoy _querido amigo_ para conocer a su nuevo novio.

Animado por tales perfectivas, sonrió en orgullo propio, en felicidad por otros para continuar revisando su muro, pasando por un vídeo cómico de parodias, unas imágenes del lago que sus padres visitaron el fin de semana, y algunas frases absurdas que Matt debió considerar sagaces y profundas mientras las tecleaba. Se tomó su tiempo para reseñarle con sarcasmo, así hasta llegar al final de las publicaciones del día.

Dirigió el cursor, dando clic en _refresh_. Esperó. Últimamente su computadora estaba algo lenta, así que presionó un par de veces más. Impacientes, sus ojos grises dieron un viaje por la pantalla cuando las inconfundibles irises violetas encontraron las suyas. ¿Era él? ¿Ahí? El mismo cabello, los mismos destellos astrales en los ojos, la misma expresión arrogante y atractiva. ¡Su Conejo Blanco en una sugerencia de amistad!

La página se actualizó por fin, brindándole nuevas publicaciones a su muro. La imagen de perfil ya no quedaba a la vista.

No.

No, no, no, no. ¡NO!

Su primera reacción fue cliquear _atrás_ , esperando, deseando, rogando que el perfil volviera a su lugar bajo la leyenda "personas que quizás conozcas". Cada vez que cliqueaba, los rostros y los nombres cambiaban pero ninguno era su Conejo Blanco.

Se golpeó el rostro con las palmas de las manos una y otra vez, castigando su eterna estupidez. Ni siquiera pudo memorizar el nombre. No es que hubiera un nombre, era como un código, unas cuantas letras lucidas al azar; tal vez sus iniciales, quizá un sobrenombre. Había una "K", empezaba con "K", estaba seguro, también leyó algo parecido a "red" y hasta creyó distinguir un número. FaceBook y su caja de búsqueda mostraban demasiadas opciones, ninguna similar a la que indagaba.

Pensó un momento.

Las personas en sugerencia de amistad aparecían por tres razones: 1) Visitaste su perfil con anterioridad, lo cual era absurdo pues lo recordaría; 2) Ese usuario visitó tu perfil, ¡vamos! ¿Qué tan posible era ello?; 3) Grupos o amigos en común. ¡Claro! ¡Eso tenía que ser! Ésa era la madriguera donde su Conejo Blanco se ocultaba.

Entró a su propia lista de amigos, observando la cuenta que llegaba a los tres dígitos. Luego a los cincuenta y tres grupos de los que era miembro.

Aquella sería una larga noche.

* * *

 **( . . . )**

* * *

" _-Pero yo no quiero andar entre locos –observó Alicia._

 _-¡Ah!, no podrás evitarlo –dijo el Gato-: aquí estamos todos locos. Yo estoy loco. Tú estás loca._

 _-¿Cómo sabes que estoy loca? –dijo Alicia._

 _-Tienes que estarlo –dijo el Gato –o no habrías acudido aquí."_

Se frotó el nudillo áspero sobre el párpado hinchado. Bostezó por centésima vez en lo que iba de la mañana. Bebió un sorbo caliente de su café para llevar; la infusión le sentó excelente en la garganta.

La última clase fue interminable, tan infinita como la propia expansión del universo, con él mismo retozando a media conciencia entre los términos científicos del Dr. Holt y sus borrascas simbológicas de ecuaciones. Entrecerrar los parpados, afilar los ojos para ver la pizarra tupida con mayor nitidez le había cansado la vista, orillándose a la rendición de un anhelado sueño. Uno que durara más de cuatro horas, al menos.

No es que nunca hubiese pasado por acortadas noches de descanso. ¡Por supuesto que sí! Con exámenes semestrales y la actual elaboración de su Tesis, se salteaba entre todo tipo de noches; pero por lo general era un hombre sencillo, de rutinas chapadas desde edad muy temprana, uno que dormía sus ocho horas para dar una caminada matutina, recibir una concisa ducha, alimentarse de modo adecuado e ir a la cama temprano, si no tenía ningún pendiente.

Claro que… no era el caso recientemente.

Durante los últimos días, las horas fijadas al sueño y descanso las invertía en la incansable caza de aquel Conejo Blanco, a través de los grupos de los que era miembro y los amigos que parecían no tener en común. Cada noche la búsqueda era improductiva, pero se sentía mejor al tachar un nombre de la lista preparada en minucioso orden alfabético; las insipientes victorias le arrebataban el descanso que recobraba a través de cabeceos minúsculos y somnolientos, robados durante los períodos de clase.

Bostezó de nuevo, sus retinas ocultas tras la pantalla acuosa que se le formó en los ojos, difuminando el escenario ante él. Sus pies avanzaban solos mientras su mente se concentraba en otras cosas. Parpadeó su agotamiento haciéndole lagrimear. Cuando sus ojos vidriosos parecían acostumbrarse de nuevo a la intensidad de la luz exterior, hubo otro bostezo. Fue entonces capaz de vislumbrar el cabello castaño de Matthew Holt a distancia, el mismo que hacía un par de meses decidió dejar crecer ("¿Son hermanos? ¡Se parecen mucho, sobre todo en el cabello!", había sido el comentario inofensivo de la chica bonita en su clase de astrofísica avanzada, cuando la hermana menor de Matt se acercó a saludarlo. Se tomó su burla bastante personal. ¡Bueno! ¿Sino quería que se riera de eso para qué se lo contó?), y apenas se empezaba a notar el cambio. Los mechones alargados y las lentillas de contacto, reemplazando las gafas redondas, acentuaban más la cicatriz que se había hecho en la mejilla durante una práctica de laboratorio en su tercer semestre.

Pero, supuso, cualquier cosa era preferible que ser visto como una versión más alta de su _adorable hermanita_.

Estaba tan concentrado en ello que apenas después notó a la persona con la que estaba hablando. No muy seguro, aún dubitativo, intentó acelerar el paso, captando con mayor claridad el cabello color ébano que terminaba justo en la base del cuello, desde donde comenzaba la estructura delgada hasta sostenerse en las largas piernas. ¡Era él! ¡No podía ser otro más que su Conejo Blanco! Los labios de Matt se movieron verbalizando alguna cosa para oídos de aquella escurridiza criatura, quien de inmediato hizo un gesto, reanudando así su eterna marcha precipitada.

-¡MATT! –le gritó Shiro, la voz jadeante por el esfuerzo.

El joven Holt se sacudió, retrocediendo por inercia sin éxito al verse capturado por las manos de Shiro que le sujetaban de los hombros.

-¿¡Shiro!? –fue lo único que acertó expresar su voz nerviosa.

-¿¡Qué te dijo!? ¿¡Qué quería!? ¿¡Qué pasó!? –cada pregunta subía de intensidad, agitando el cuerpo más pequeño sin consideración. Un poco de café escapaba fuera de la tapa protectora.

-Shiro. ¡Shiro! ¡SHIRO, YA! –se quitó las manos ansiosas de encima. Liberado, su voz se tornó preocupada-: ¿Qué demonios, Shiro? ¿Estás bien? –Le arrancó el vaso de café que apenas sostenía- ¿Qué rayos le pusiste a esto? Si no sabes controlar lo que sea que uses, no lo ingieras –retiró la tapa para olfatear el nada sospechoso aroma-. ¿No has dormido otra vez, verdad? –La mirada de Shiro se mantenía pasmada sobre él- ¿Shiro? ¿Shiro? –le chasqueó los dedos a centímetros del rostro.

No estaba seguro de cómo pero había presionado un botón en el hombre mayor, uno que volvió a poner sus pies en marcha, llevándole a gran velocidad a una intersección de varios caminos. Se quedó ahí suspendido un momento, buscando algo.

 _-¡Con un carajo, Takashi Shirogane!_

Shiro escuchó su nombre por primera vez y se giró hacia la figura de Matt andando hacia él.

-¿Qué –jadeo- demonios –jadeo- pasa -jadeo- contigo? –su fuerte no era la actividad física, definitivamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, Matt? –volvió a preguntar.

-¡De eso hablo justamente! ¿Qué me dijo quién? Sólo llegaste corriendo hasta mí preguntando incoherencias, me sacudiste, saliste corriendo otra vez y volvemos a las preguntas fuera de contexto. ¿Qué le pusiste a esto? –Volvió a preguntar, señalando el vaso de plástico casi vacío, un tanto estrujado por el brutal trato de ambos- ¿Sabes qué? Cada quien tiene sus hábitos y consumos… _recreativos_ … la verdad no creí que fueras de esos… pero no puedes combinarlos con cafeína y falta de sueño.

-¿Qué? Deja de decir tonterías –trató de cortar el tema, secundado por un ademán negativo con sus manos extendidas-. No uso ninguna de esas cosas.

-O sea que por fin enloqueciste por tus propios medios –se aproximó al cesto de basura más cercano para arrojar el inservible vaso de café. Dio una vuelta sobre los talones, dándole la cara de nuevo-. Era de esperarse.

-Déjate ya de bromas. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el chico con el que estabas hablando?

-¿El chico con el que…? –Su boca se agrandó tanto como sus ojos mientras la escena cobraba sentido en su cabeza- ¡No me digas que ése es tu Conejo Blan…!

-Sí, Matt, sí –interrumpió. Escuchar el sobrenombre en voz alta le era de lo más vergonzoso-. Es él.

-¡No tenía idea! Nunca tuviste la decencia de describirlo físicamente –sonaba más a un reproche-. ¿Cómo esperabas que yo supiera?

-¡Sólo dime qué te dijo!

-Me preguntó dónde estaba el auditorio y salió corriendo porque iba tarde.

-¡Gracias! –dijo y sus pasos se comenzaron a enfilar en la dirección correcta. Había una presentación o algo así. Sólo tenía que ir hacia allá y buscarlo.

-Espera –Matt llamó-. ¿No tienes clases?

Se detuvo para considerar sus opciones. Estaba tan cerca. ¿Qué sería una clase menos si eso significaba por fin atrapar al Conejo Blanco? ¿Pero eso haría ahora con sus responsabilidades? Él no quería ser esa clase de hombre. Dio la vuelta para seguir otro camino. Matt sonrió con orgullo al palmearle la espalda un poco; Shiro estaba loco por aquel chico misterioso, sin lugar a duda, pero no ciegamente obsesionado. En su experiencia, quería decir que _en verdad_ le gustaba, y después de su búsqueda obsesiva por Adam tras el rompimiento (una muy malsana de encuentros "accidentales" y llamadas no respondidas), eso… eso era bastante bueno.

* * *

 **( . . . )**

* * *

 _"_ _-¡Heraldo, lee la acusación! –dijo el Rey._

 _El conejo Blanco dio tres toques de trompeta, desenrolló el pergamino y leyó lo siguiente:_

 _La Reina de Corazones_

 _Preparó no pocas tartas_

 _En un día de verano_

 _La Sota de Corazones_

 _Robó y se llevó las tartas_

 _A algún lugar bien lejano._

 _-Considerad vuestro veredicto –ordenó el Rey al jurado._

 _-¡Todavía no, todavía no! –Interrumpió inmediatamente, con impertinencia, el Conejo Blanco- ¡Aún hay muchas cosas qué hacer!"_

La profunda voz del profesor Iverson exponía detenidamente cada diapositiva iluminada en la delgada pantalla de proyección. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Hasta ahora le era un misterio. Nunca fue el tipo de estudiante cuyos ojos jugueteaban con la distracción a través de las ventanas, ni siquiera en secundaria cuando las clases de literatura eran demasiado aburridas y él, impopularmente, prefería sumergirse en fórmulas matemáticas que le desperezaran la mente. Pero en este momento, donde la obscuridad de la habitación y la luz tenue que emitía el proyector fungían como cómplices, resguardaba lo suficiente a sus pensamientos que, una y otra vez, se detenían sobre aquel Conejo Blanco.

Siguiendo los consejos de Matt, volvió a tomar una cantidad de horas decentes de sueño, pero ello no evitaba el aletargamiento ni la volatilidad de sus emociones frustradas. Cada que volvía verlo correr a través del campus, siendo siempre demasiado tarde o demasiado lento, el corazón le tartamudeaba en el pecho.

¿Qué sabía realmente hasta ahora acerca del Conejo Blanco?

1) Iba a la universidad, eso era obvio.

2) Nunca lo había visto por aquellos lares antes, es decir, definitivamente lo recordaría. Eso le llevaba a dos opciones: cursaba su primer semestre, o estaba tomando clases en esa área del campus por primera vez. Tanteó la posibilidad de tratarse de un estudiante de intercambio… pero la falta de acento y, claro, que la lista de intercambios (con fotografías) era de fácil acceso al cuerpo estudiantil, le hizo descartar la opción de inmediato.

3) Descubrir la correcta parada de autobús, le llevó a deducir que al menos cursaba una materia de humanidades y otra de física… no podía siquiera idear qué clase de orientación académica se proponía.

4) Su nombre empezaba con "K".

5) Se trataba de un joven mal hablado, impertinente, impuntual, un tanto descortés… no precisamente su tipo. Pero si Takashi Shirogane era esplendido en algo, era en percibir el potencial que otros pasaban desapercibido. A su consideración, sin temor a errar, trataba con un joven enérgico, preocupado por atender una formación académica probablemente descuidada con anterioridad; pero el también orgulloso propietario de la sonrisa más dulce y los ojos más cósmicos de los que había sido testigo.

Tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que conocerlo.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no notó la brusquedad con la que la luz del salón de clases fue encendida hasta que sintió el ardor de las pupilas al disminuirse de inmediato en acto-reflejo, escapando de la violenta luminosidad, junto a los quejidos adoloridos del resto de sus compañeros.

-¿Se puede saber a qué se debe esta insolencia, joven? –escuchó al profesor Iverson cuestionar, innegablemente enfadado.

Sus ojos grises, todavía vacilantes, aún débiles, se posaron sobre el agresor. Ahí, parado en la entrada abierta, justo junto al interruptor, estaba su Conejo Blanco. Una expresión de presuntuoso hastío adornándole el bonito rostro, su mirada disgustada inmutable ante el tono osco que el profesor había usado en su contra, e incluso una ceja levantada en mudo desafío.

-Supongo que debí avisar primer –señaló sarcástico, demostrando su falta de interés-. Lo recordaré la próxima vez –sus ojos violeta dieron una ojeada a los papeles que, apenas notaba ahora, llevaba entre brazos-. ¿Iverson?

- _Profesor_ Iverson –admiraba la compostura reunida, incluso al rechinar los dientes.

- _Eso_ –ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo-. Montgomery me envió a buscarlo.

Iverson suspiró. Aguardó a tomar aire de nuevo; obviamente había al menos escuchado acerca de aquel heraldo.

-Sí. El profesor Montgomery me lo comentó. Entonces supongo que usted debe ser K...

-Soy Keith –interrumpió el conejo, rodando los ojos fastidiado.

Iverson carraspeó, reprimiendo lo que empezaba a sonar como un gruñido canino.

-Montgomery me dijo que le diera esto –se aproximó hasta él, entregándole el archivo con una desfachatez exclusiva del más prosaico de los heraldos-. Así que dígale que se lo entregué.

-¡Mire –empezó a subir la voz-, no le voy a permitir que venga a interrumpir una de mis clases para…!

-No lo hago por gusto –se cruzó de brazos-. Pero era esto o que el zoquete de Montgomery no me dejara entrar a clases porque llegué tarde.

-¡A mí no me importa cuáles…!

Ni siquiera lo dejó terminar. Se fue, dejando tras de sí un profesor iracundo de respiración irregular y rostro enrojecido.

Shiro se puso de pie, listo para ir tras él.

-¿Qué cree que está usted haciendo, Shirogane? –la voz embravecida de Iverson le aterrizó con rudeza.

-Yo voy –las palabras se le tambalearon en la punta de la lengua. Se percató de las expresiones consternadas a su derredor-… ¿afuera?

-Siéntese, Shirogane.

-Pero, señor, yo tengo que…

-¡Siéntese! –ladró Iverson. Después de tan despótico ataque contra su dignidad, sin duda tenía mucho que probar- ¡Ya fueron bastante faltas de respeto por un día!

Cayó de inmediato en su asiento. Las luces se apagaron. El silencio se volvió sepulcral. La voz agraviada del profesor retumbó por la habitación, retomando las sobrecargadas diapositivas.

Cotejó las notas con nueva información:

En efecto, el Conejo Blanco asistía a una clase de física teórica (si es que el profesor Montgomery no enseñaba de otro tipo). Frunciendo el ceño, agregó "problemas con la autoridad" al punto cinco de la lista.

Eso le preocupó. Porque una cosa era la descortesía y otra la majadería… ¿se había convertido acaso en víctima de una tóxica idealización romántica? Después de todo, él no era Alicia ni esto el País de Las Maravillas.

Entonces, embelesado, con algo de fe y una pizca de polvo de hadas, ignoró momentáneamente las dudas para sonreír a un modesto dato que no había reparado antes: su nombre era Keith.

 _Keith. Keith. Keith._

 _Keith._

Era casi un poema danzante sobre la arena, como un río serpenteando hasta desembocar en el bravo océano. Una poesía escocesa que encarnaba el "bosque". Muy apropiado para un hermoso conejo que huía entre fatuos follajes.

Sabía que su búsqueda en FaceBook no sería más fácil al descubrirlo. Pero, cuando garabateó las cinco letras en un post-it de color rojo (pues ése _definitivamente_ era su color), y lo pegó en la esquina superior de su computadora, sonrió porque su heraldo, su Conejo Blanco tenía finalmente un nombre… y ya después se preocuparía por el resto.

* * *

 **( . . . )**

* * *

 _"_ _La mesa estaba puesta delante de la casa, bajo un árbol, y la Liebre de Marzo y el Sombrerero tomaban el té. Entre ellos había un lirón profundamente dormido, sobre el cual apoyaban los codos, a modo de cojín, y hablaban por encima de su cabeza. 'Muy incómodo para el Lirón-pensó Alicia-; claro que, como está dormido, probablemente ni se entera."_

Matthew Holt avanzaba con pasos agigantados que no correspondían a lo cortas que eran sus piernas; demasiado ocupado en lograr que su mejor amigo comprendiera las posibilidades de los atajos espacio-temporales y la probabilidad no tan remota de crear artificialmente puentes Einstein-Rosen. O al menos ése era el tópico principal que abordaba su ambiciosa tesis.

-Sé que la posibilidad de que una estrella roja súper gigante se comprima tanto –hizo una mímica que simulaba el aplastamiento del que hablaba con sus propias manos- como para absorber su propia energía hacia su interior y luego desaparecer hasta dejar un _agujero de gusano_ –Matt no siempre les llamaba así. Consideraba que todo arte de ciencia ficción había restado seriedad a tan válido término- es muy remota, y que es más factible que se encoja hasta ser una estrella de neutrones, que es lo que siempre pasa. Pero hablo de recrear la misma energía comprimida, lo bastante para desplazar la materia de un punto de entrada a uno de salida. Aunque sea pequeño. Mínimo. Sería suficiente para probar que es posible a mayor escala.

Takashi Shirogane le prestaba tanta atención que ni siquiera notó cuándo exactamente habían cruzado por la puerta de la cafetería este del campus hasta que percibió a la gente pulular a su alrededor envueltos en conversaciones estrepitosas, entorpecidas por apresurados bocados bajo la premura de no desperdigar migajas ni manchas de aderezo entre los teclados de las computadoras portátiles o los apuntes de clase.

El aire acondicionado, aunque lánguido, le pareció innecesario cuando era mediados de noviembre, pasadas ya las primeras nevadas. _Alguien se olvidó de desprogramarlo otra vez_ , juzgó al ver a Allura castañear los dientes, con los dedos trémulos presionando las letras del teclado. Lucía atareada, así que prefirió no molestarla.

Se aproximaban cada vez más a una mesa en particular. Shiro reconoció a la hermana de Matt: Katie Holt, con sus dos amigos… Hunk Garret y Lance McClain, según recordaba.

La conocía de sus esporádicas visitas a casa de los Holt, en el entonces que Katie usaba el cabello largo, ropa a la moda y algo de maquillaje. Con su ingreso a la universidad, decidió reinventarse a sí misma para concentrarse en lo importante… o una filosofía así defendió su hermano mayor.

-Hay muchos factores a tomar en cuenta –siguió Matt- como la gravedad, la radiación electromagnética, el _horizonte de sucesos_ , e incluso papá dice que debo considerar tanto la _radiación de Hawking_ como la entrada sin salida de la luz, pero aún tengo tiempo –se encogió de hombros como si aquellas variaciones científicas no fueran nada para su prodigioso cerebro-. Y quién sabe, tal vez si me va bien con la presentación de la tesis, pueda desarrollarlo como una investigación formalmente teórica. ¡Sería revolucionario para la historia de la física! Después de eso podría…

El discurso se interrumpió por un mensaje de texto, alertado en un remix a 8 bites que a Shiro le sonó de algún videojuego.

-¡Shiro! –Exclamó contento el joven Holt apenas guardó el teléfono móvil- ¡Tengo que salir!

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó acostumbrado a las agudos cambios en la voz de su compañero.

-¿Recuerdas el libro de Ludwig Flamm que estaba buscando para los antecedentes?

-¿El que dijiste sería…? ¿Cuáles fueron las palabras que usaste? ¿"Lo suficientemente ostentoso como para presumirlo en la bibliografía"?

-¡Justo ése! –Le dio una palmada invitante en el hombro-. Espérame con Katie. Tengo que ir rápido a la biblioteca por él. No tardaré. ¿No te importa, verdad?

-Desde luego que no –hizo un ademán con la mano, restando importancia-. No quisiera ser un obstáculo entre tú y tu ostentosa bibliografía.

-¡Gracias! -Apenas dijo antes de salir corriendo de la cafetería. Desapareció tan rápido que Shiro sólo alcanzó a ver su radiante sonrisa.

Se aproximó hasta la mesa, donde Lance y Hunk compartían una conversación por encima de un par de termos, panecillos caseros y la cabeza de Katie Holt que zumbaba sobre la mesa por sus sigilosos ronquidos.

-Hola –les saludó Shiro para llamar su atención-. ¿Les importa si me siento con ustedes? Estoy esperando a Matt.

-¡Hola! –Respondió la gentil voz de Hunk, mientras Lance sacudía a Katie un poco- Claro que puedes sentarte.

-Hola, Shiro –apenas Katie había apartado la frente de la superficie plástica. Recibió un gesto por parte del hombre antes de volver a su posición original, su nariz silbando un poco más fuerte.

Tomó asiento sin extrañeza. La señorita Holt se encontraba casi al final de su primer semestre universitario, tomando un par de clases avanzadas, a cinco meses de cumplir dieciséis años. Tres grados adelantada. Demasiadas tareas complejas. Dormía cada que se presentaba la oportunidad, sus amigos siempre cerca para resguardarle el sueño. Algo similar sucedió con Matt durante su primer semestre; dos grados adelantado desde secundaria, desarrolló una hoy superada adicción a la cafeína.

Un par de genios como sus padres, tenían mucho qué probarse.

-¿Quieres? –Sus divagaciones fueron entorpecidas por Hunk, ofreciendo el pequeño refractario atiborrado de panecillos- Los preparé yo mismo… ¿no eres alérgico al maíz o algo así, verdad? ¿A la mantequilla? También tengo té de menta –le mostró el termo de aluminio-. Café no. Me pone nervioso… bueno, no es que no lo beba… pero con esto de los exámenes… tú entiendes.

-Se ven deliciosos –tomó uno, más que nada por educación. Y sí, efectivamente estaban deliciosos.

- _Oye, Shiro_ –canturreó el otro chico, Lance, con un guiño que le resaltaba los azules ojos ladinos-. ¿Tú eres amigo de esa chica, cierto? –señaló prudente hacia Allura, su mirada cristalina repasando lo escrito en la pantalla de la computadora portátil. Se peinó el cabello, bellamente teñido de blanco durante el semestre pasado, antes de consultar un libro y seguir tecleando.

-¿Allura? –quiso corroborar pese a la obviedad.

-Sí –afirmó-. Le pedí a Matt que me la presentara pero no quiso.

-Bueno… Matt tuvo algo así como un _crush_ por Allura cuando íbamos en tercer semestre. Lo ha superado pero igual no creo que le encante la idea.

-Obviamente reconoce un digno competidor cuando lo ve –se sujetó la barbilla con teatralidad cinematográfica.

-Lo lamento, Lance –declaró Shiro-. No voy a ayudarte. Eso está fuera de discusión.

El otro le señaló, acompañado por una expresión dura.

-Olvídate entonces de ir a nuestra boda porque no estarás invitado.

-Tendré que vivir con ello.

De pronto, sin vislumbrar de dónde llegó ni hacia dónde iba, una mochila golpeó la cabeza de Lance, haciéndole proferir un alarido. Se presionó la zona herida, perdida entre los cortos cabellos castaños. Al prestar atención, lo volvió a ver: ¡su Conejo Blanco! Corría con un trozo de baguette a medio comer, las mejillas atiborras del pan que mascaba con trabajosidad, los mismos ojos ensanchados en expresión histérica al ojear el reloj de pulsera, halando del jersey rojo que le resbalaba por los hombros. Mascullaba por lo bajo, probablemente alguna maldición, desperdigando migajas y dando grandes saltos para abrirse paso entre la gente. Su mochila seguía arremetiendo inconsciente contra algunas otras víctimas de las apresuradas circunstancias.

-¡Agh! ¡Maldita sea! –Le gritó Lance y agitó el puño con ademán- ¡Fíjate, idiota!

El Conejo Blanco se giró, ralentizando la marcha con una expresión desconcertada que intercambió por fastidio al reconocer al emisor del agresivo mensaje. Hizo un gesto rápido: le levantó el dedo medio y siguió su camino recuperando aceleración. Lance se atragantó con sus propias palabras.

Shiro se puso de pie para seguir al conejo con la mirada. Fue una reacción, como las otras, una inútil inercia; éste ya había abandonado el edificio, demasiado lejos para alcanzarlo de todas formas.

-Shiro –le nombró Hunk-. ¿Estás bien?

El aludido dio una última mirada hacia las puertas. Más consciente de sus acciones, recuperó su asiento un tanto avergonzado.

-Uh –ése fue su cerebro tratando de reconectarse con las cuerdas vocales-… sí.

-¡Estoy harto de ese sujeto! –exclamó Lance con un golpe en la mesa que hizo sobresaltar a Katie. Pero de inmediato sus silbidos nasales y su respiración adormecida reconquistaron el ritmo.

-Vamos, Lance –calmó Hunk-. Sólo fue un accidente.

¿Lo conocían? ¿Había pasado antes? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?

-¡Claro que no lo fue! –Discutió- Siempre está tratando de molestarme.

¿Siempre? ¿Sí era _esa_ clase de chico, acaso?

-Lo dudo –se encogió Hunk de los anchos hombros, dando un sorbo a su té-. Creo que no tiene el tiempo ni el interés de buscar cómo fastidiarte.

Aguardó prudente. ¡Esto podía ser decisivo!

-¿¡Te vas a poner de su lado!? ¿Primero tengo que soportar que sea amigo de Pidge y ahora tuyo?

-No dije que fuéramos amigos. Sólo es un chico que resulta súper genial, bastante amable cuando lo conoces, y que me agrada muchísimo –declaró Hunk con un mohín divertidamente ofendido.

¡Claro! ¡Quería creer que su Conejo Blanco no pudiera ser de otra forma!

-Mejor cállate –se rindió McClain, arrancando un trozo de panecillo con los dientes.

-¿Lo conocen? –Shiro intentó parecer casual, no demasiado ansioso. No le alentaba la idea de declamar su masivo, infantil y quizá absurdo enamoramiento por aquel Conejo Blanco.

-¿A Keith? –balbuceó Lance con la boca llena.

 _Keith._

Saboreó el nombre al borde de la lengua, hasta la punta de la que ansiaba emprender viaje, deslizándosele de los labios en pronunciación desde el momento exacto en que lo obtuvo. Pero no, era un privilegio, un deseo susurrado a alguna estrella que llegaría del propio joven cuando por fin se conocieran. Mientras tanto, se había prohibido llamarlo así, permaneciendo en el anonimato de su corazón, cual tierna fantasía, bajo el códice de "Conejo Blanco".

Asintió entonces Shiro, temiendo que su voz, aliada de su inconsciente, le traicionara.

-Es un idiota. Comparte un par de clases con Pidge y está en una conmigo y Hunk. Siempre llega tarde –sonrió burlón Lance-. Me ha fastidiado desde que nos conocemos.

-Chocó con Lance nuestro primer día en _Ciencias de la tierra_ -comenzó a explicar Hunk, mucho menos teatral que su compañero-. Lance estaba tratando de impresionar a una chica, así que le gritó a Keith: "Oye, fíjate por dónde vas" –imitó el tonó agudo-. Y Keith le contestó: "Mejor fíjate tú por dónde voy, si vas a estar estorbando la puerta" –simuló un tono más osco, pero absolutamente encantador-. Desde entonces no se toleran. Y… ha coincidido que choquen… varias veces. Pero no pienso que Keith lo haga apropósito.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –reclamó, asestando el puño contra la mesa de nuevo. Esta vez Katie ni se inmutó.

-La verdad Keith es genial –se dirigió Hunk a Shiro, ignorando las pataletas de su mejor amigo-. Pidge dice que era algo así como un chico problema en secundaria. Él mismo dudó que ingresaría a la universidad debido a sus problemas de conducta. Todavía se está acostumbrando a la parte de asistir puntual y regular a clases… y a dirigirse a los profesores –rió-. Deberías haberlo escuchado hablarle a la decana Sanda el otro día en el auditorio. Nadie estaba de acuerdo con la forma en que se expresó del Dr. Holt. Fue el único que se atrevió a decir algo.

El rumor de que un estudiante hizo frente a la nada popular decana Sanda fue un dato esparcido bajo disimulada festividad. No podía creer que su adorado Conejo Blanco fuera el responsable.

-Pff –bufó Lance, cruzándose de brazos-. Yo podría haberlo hecho.

-Pero no lo hiciste.

Shiro era incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa. La nueva información emanando de aquella fuente confiable hizo que cualquier beneficio de duda otorgado a su Conejo Blanco se adjetivara justo, mermado de burda condescendencia. Aquello apaciguó las aguas agitadas en su interior, e incluso trazó un optimista arcoíris en el horizonte: todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, más aquellos que activamente buscan retomar las riendas de sus vidas. Los errores son válidos. ¡Roma no se construyó en un semestre, después de todo!

Trató entonces de domar el ímpetu, reencarrilando sus prioridades.

-¿Es de nuevo ingreso? –Necesitaba estar seguro aunque rápidamente notó en sus miradas lo anticlimático de su interrogación- Es realmente impresionante que alguien de primer semestre haya hecho algo así.

-¡Lo sé! –profirió Hunk con emoción.

En algún momento más tarde, consultó la hora en la pantalla del teléfono móvil. El siguiente período estaba próximo y se había rendido acerca de volver a ver a Matt pronto. Mucho más optimista de lo que había llegado a la cafetería, se despidió.

Averiguó algunas cosas más, muy vagas y sin importancia: ninguno de los dos lo tenía en sus redes sociales, desconocían su apellido, y no tenía la más remota idea de otras clases que tomara. Pero Hunk le contó otro par de anécdotas; una muy divertida, otra más encantadora, lo suficiente como para hacer a Lance admitir ciertos calificativos positivos respecto al huraño Conejo Blanco.

Mientras caminaba en dirección al edificio central, su percepción inquieta paró en algo que no había examinado antes, algo que quizá debió preguntar: ¿quién rayos era ese tal Pidge? Un compañero, supuso. Ya le preguntaría a Katie al respecto de todos modos.

* * *

 **( . . . )**

* * *

 _"_ _Se puso de puntillas y, atisbando sobre el borde de la seta, sus ojos inmediatamente se encontraron con los de una gran oruga azul, que estaba sentada en lo alto, con los brazos cruzados, fumando tranquilamente un gran narguile, sin prestar la menor atención ni a Alicia ni a cosa alguna."_

El paisaje transitado que se vislumbraba a través del enorme ventanal le ensalzaba los sentidos: puñados de estudiantes universitarios enfundados en abrigos y bufandas de colores, esquivaban los charcos de nieve fundida por el sol radiante que de cuando en cuando se asomaba entre las nubes.

Diciembre comenzó con Takashi Shirogane lamentando cómo errónea e infantilmente creyó que conocer detalles intrascendentes acerca de su Conejo Blanco, reescribiría de alguna forma mística los astros en su favor.

Pero no.

La dinámica resultó la misma: lo veía correr por el campus, intentaba en vano alcanzarlo, desaparecía de su vista y el procedimiento se repetía todas las veces que era necesario. Al dar la vuelta en una curva, el Conejo Blanco entraba en alguna madriguera; pero él nunca se topaba la mesa de cristal ni le dejaba la llavecilla para la cerradura.

-¿Exactamente para qué realidad planteas tu hipótesis? –una vocecilla arrancó sus ojos del paisaje externo, regresándole a la biblioteca casi vacía.

Observó incrédulo al otro lado de la mesa pulida, nada sorprendido por tal interrogante que el Dr. Slav ofrecía fuera de contexto.

-… en ésta, supongo –respondió Shiro tras un titubeo.

-Ah –chasqueó Slav la lengua-. Tiene más sentido, entonces –pareció corregir alguna anotación suya a lápiz.

Los ojos saltones, rodeados por los pliegues de piel obscurecida, a causa de la falta de sueño, regresaron a la revisión de los papeles que hojeaba sin orden lineal aparente.

A simple vista, aquel hombre excéntrico no parecía la gran cosa. Era una verdadera ensalada de elementos anatómicos: manos demasiado anchas para lo corto y regordete de sus dedos, cuello escaso que sostenía una cabeza de búho, ojos como pelotas de golf que le daban una eterna expresión de sorpresa, encima de un dúo de nariz-boca tan próximos que asemejaban ser uno solo, cuerpo larguirucho, disonante con la ligera robustez de una dieta a base de café y comida para llevar.

Entonces "excéntrico" se convertía en el más gentil de los eufemismos. En realidad se trataba de un brillante ingeniero y astrofísico-teórico en medio de eternas divagaciones referidas a realidades alternas y las probabilidades cuánticas acontecidas en ellas, estuviese dispuesto alguien a escucharlo o no. Construía su entorno entre términos estadísticos e inclinaciones compulsivas que traían paz intelectual a sus crispados nervios (al menos ésa era la teoría Adam, según su diagnóstico de psicólogo aficionado).

Como la primera vez que Slav llegó tarde a su cita semanal en la biblioteca:

- _Me disculparás, Shiro –dijo apenas se aproximó a la mesa, evitando pisar los patrones de grieta en las baldosas; una explicación previa respecto a cómo las grietas son fisuras espacio-temporales que matemáticamente tienen probabilidades más altas de realidades alternas en las que se tienen años de mala suerte-. Tuve que volver a casa a medio camino para cambiarme los calcetines –se descubrió los tobillos con poco decoro-. Me puse unos anaranjados. ¡Vaya día que he tenido! Así que los cambié por unos azules._

 _-¿Por qué es el color de la tranquilidad? –siempre trataba de ser amable, pese a la sencillez con la que el hombre le agotaba la paciencia._

 _-No seas ridículo. La luz azul tiene una frecuencia de 606 a 608 Tera Hertz. Ése es mi rango de suerte en Tera Hertz –sonrió orgulloso-. Disminuí a 1.08% mis posibilidades de sufrir un accidente de camino acá._

Se resignaba, regularmente, con un suspiro, las cejas bamboleando en un tic inquieto. Se veía obligado a escuchar esos disparatados discursos cada semana, tratando de entender la importancia de alisar correctamente una manta antes de salir de casa:

 _-Podría aumentar en 2% la posibilidad de supervivencia. Nunca se sabe –le explicó en otra ocasión._

 _-¿Y por qué no traer la manta contigo? Así podrás saber que estás a salvo._

 _-¡Las mantas no se deben tocar si quedan perfectas!_

 _-¿Pero cómo algo tan –tropezó con la palabra "estúpido"-… pequeño puede influir en la realidad de esa manera?_

 _-Cada cambio, por más mínimo en los acontecimientos, resulta en una variable que puede ser crucial en las repercusiones cuánticas._

 _-¿El orden de los factores sí altera el producto? –decretó bajo rendición._

 _-¿Burdo lenguaje matemático, eh? –Le guiñó el ojo y le señaló con un dedo que le otorgaba toda la razón- Ya estás entendiendo._

Estaba de más decir que Slav no fue su primera opción como asesor de tesis. Pero el Dr. Holt estaba demasiado absorto en la revisión de la complicada tesis de Matt y su propia candidatura a decano, que no le quedó otra opción. No negaba tampoco el dejo de orgullo que sentía: era sabido que el Dr. Slav era un genio que no gustaba de perder su valioso tiempo con pupilos mediocres. No aceptaba a cualquiera. Así que, aún con todo, se traba de un gran honor.

-Estás distraído –le dijo Slav, sin apartar la atención de su lectura.

-Un poco –afirmó-. Supongo que me quedé vagando en la realidad de algún otro universo.

-No, no, no –corrigió negando con su pequeño dedo índice. Pausó hasta que los incrédulos ojos de Shiro encontraron los suyos, para continuar; ¡eso ganaba por jugar al simpático!-. El universo es el todo, es infinito. No hay tal cosa como más universos. Hay múltiples realidades en él a través de las anomalías topológicas de espacio-tiempo, que es diferente.

-Ah, sí. Es verdad –no tenía demasiados ánimos para sostener una conversación, así que la dio por zanjada.

Cuando su atención volvió a la ventana, vio al Conejo Blanco, sentado justo bajo el gran árbol donde lo había visto por primera vez. Tenía las rodillas contra el pecho, separadas con desfachatez pero soportando el peso de ambos brazos. Sostenía su teléfono móvil con una mano enguantada, recorriendo lo que suponía (por los audífonos en sus oídos) era su lista de reproducción. El jersey rojo yacía extendido en el césped húmedo por debajo, interpretando el papel de una manta cualquiera.

El rocío dejado por la nieve derretida resplandecía alrededor, trazando con luz glacial la belleza en su piel y haciendo a sus ojos violeta destellar cósmicos. Asomaba tanto la mirada por encima del teléfono que se preguntó si esperaba a alguien, o aquella ansia era sólo repercusión de un arduo semestre por concluir. Sufrió la tentación de ir tras él, de hacer el intento una vez más.

Pero no.

No pretendía seguir siendo el protagonista de tal fantasía unilateral. Tenía que asumirlo como el absurdo delirio romántico que era.

La inclinación académica de Shiro se apartó de las ciencias humanas tras su primer semestre en _Psicología I_. Pero había leído un poco, lo suficiente… ¿y si la torpeza, la estupidez que él se atrevió a llamar "mala suerte", ésa que lo llevaba a reaccionar demasiado tarde cada que veía al Conejo Blanco, era su inconsciente tratando de decirle que en realidad no quería atraparlo? ¿Si le tenía demasiado miedo a enamorarse de nuevo? Siendo honestos, su corazón era aún demasiado endeble para sobreponerse a la estocada de otro rechazo.

Así estaban bien las cosas. Quizá en los esquemas del caos y el orden, no era para él de todas formas. Sí. Trabajaba en convencerse que la mera dulzura de aquel flechazo le fue suficiente.

-¡Ah! ¡Con que es eso! –la exclamación de Slav le sobresaltó con un grito de sorpresa. Una mueca de pánico le quedó congelada en el atractivo rostro-. Sí, sí. Así son las cosas del amor: demasiado difíciles de matematizar –observó detenidamente la vuelta a la normalidad en la expresión de Shiro-. Pero estoy seguro, con un margen de error de 0, 1, que no ha ido bien.

-Nada ha ido ni bien ni mal –de pronto notó lo ridículo, lo absurdo de su situación-. No nos conocemos.

-No en esta realidad, claro –aseveró-. No todavía.

-No creo que nos vayamos a conocer en ésta –suspiró-. ¿Y sabes qué? Quizá sea mejor.

-Sí, sí, sí. Definitivamente. Tienes al menos 12% de probabilidades de resbalar en un charco, ahogarte y hacer el ridículo si sales ahora –su entonación se tornó entonces menos austera-. Pero eso significa que tienes un 88% a tu favor, comparado con otras realidades.

-Francamente preocuparme con lo que sucede en esta realidad ya es suficiente. No creo que hacer comparaciones de ese tipo sea de mucha ayuda.

-¡Pero hay posibilidades infinitas! –Extendió los brazos menudos, enfatizando la magnificencia- ¡De los más inverosímiles que puedas imaginar! Incluso, no sé –se tamborileó los dedos en la barbilla-… una donde todo ha sido conquistado por una raza de alienígenas hostiles durante 10, 000 años, y tú eres capaz de defender el universo con un… ¡robot gigante!

-¿Yo pilotar un robot gigante?

-No seas tonto –hizo un ademán con la mano-. Necesitarías al menos cuatro, no, cinco pilotos para algo así –pausó, como si alguna epifanía lo golpeara de pronto-… pero si fuera tu yo de esa realidad, no me acostumbraría demasiado a la idea.

Shiro guardó silencio hasta que toda esa palabrería carente de importancia se le deslizó inocua. Y aunque, poco efectiva, estaba dispuesto a inquirir en cualquier otra cosa. La que fuera.

-Lo que quiero decir -continuó Slav, inusualmente serio-, es que estas cosas del amor no son fáciles. De hecho ni siquiera creo que lo serían para ti en una realidad de almas gemelas –se sujetó el mentón pensativo por un rato-. No, definitivamente tendrías demasiado drama y angustia. Pero estoy divagando de nuevo.

-Slav, escucha –porque le había prohibido hablarle de "usted"-. Enserio aprecio que trates de hacerme sentir mejor, pero no está funcionando y estoy demasiado cansado para ser amable al respecto.

-No lo digo para que te sientas mejor. Las probabilidades son para que nos demos una estimación cuantitativa de los hechos. Y, como te dije una vez –le giró la cabeza hacia la ventana con facilidad, haciéndole apreciar de nuevo la imagen del Conejo Blanco colocándose el jersey con movilidad taciturna-, hay probabilidades infinitas a las que llegamos por el más mínimo de los cambios que decidimos o no efectuar –pausó, dando tiempo al Conejo Blanco para marcharse-. Calculo que este momento es poco probable para el éxito. Pero habrá otros.

Slav se apartó, regresando a su asiento al otro lado de la mesa de madera obscura. Sus ojos saltones se sumergieron de nuevo entre las páginas, tal si nada hubiese perturbado nunca su concentración.

-¿Crees entonces que no debería darme por vencido? –preguntó Shiro, animado por inexplicable motivación.

-¿Sabes que pienso en tantas realidades que ni siquiera recuerdo si en ésta aprendí a nadar o fue en la que soy un alienígena cautivo? –Calló, manteniendo los ojos donde estaban, escribiendo alguna otra anotación-. Pero no te preocupes –continuó repentino-. Estoy seguro que estamos en una de las realidades donde todo sale bien justo a tiempo.

* * *

 **( . . . )**

* * *

 _"_ _(…) conservaría, a través de sus años adultos, el corazón simple y afectivo de la niñez; congregaría a otros niños a su alrededor, y a ellos también les brillarían los ojos al escuchar muchas extrañas historias de sus labios, tal vez incluso este mismo sueño del País de Las Maravillas (…)"_

Escuchó el melodioso eco desde el interior de la casa cuando tocó el timbre en el pórtico, al final del jardín suburbano de cercas blancas y de flores casi vivientes. Luego hubo pasos apresurados y algunos ladridos de alerta aproximándose.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, el Bull terrier inglés comenzó a dar un par de saltos eufóricos, arañándole los pantalones.

-Hola, Baebae -Takashi Shirogane recibió encantado las festividades del can, acariciándole entre las orejas, momento que éste aprovechó para lengüetear su mano.

-Hola, Shiro –le saludó con extraña resignación Matt Holt. Palpó el lomo del perro, una orden silenciosa de tranquilizarse-. Oye… hay un pequeño cambio de planes –aguardó, esperando a que Shiro tomara la palabra, pero no lo hizo-. Mi hermana trajo a un amigo.

-No veo problema –curvó una ceja frente a tan repentina consideración de su anfitrión-. No es como que vayan a ver películas con nosotros o algo así.

-Es que… ésa no es la cuestión –apretó la boca hacia la mejilla izquierda. Algo en sus ojos parecía pedir disculpas. A tributo de rendición, dio un suspiro-. Ay, ven.

El joven Holt se enfiló por el pasillo, con su amigo tras sus pasos y el can entre las piernas que retomó su sitio en el sofá mientras cruzaban la acogedora sala de estar, hasta un modesto comedor. Era el único que no estaba preparado para lo que vio: ahí, sentado a la mesa, ajeno a las ensoñaciones y suspiros por los que le había hecho pasar, estaba su Conejo Blanco inmerso en una charla casual con Katie Holt. No, no podía ser así de sencillo. Buscó los ojos de Matt que le miraban con pánico taciturno. Lo era, era tan real como el graznido de un Grifo y tan previsible como las lágrimas de una Falsa Tortuga.

Se movió un poco, levemente. Justo se requirió de tal minúsculo atisbo en la periferia de las dos personas que conversaban en la mesa, para girarse al notar su presencia. Por primera vez, desde que había comenzado esta aventura, sus ojos grises se presentaron con las siderales iris violeta, rebosantes de una conmoción que le fue imposible descifrar. El Conejo Blanco se inclinó hacia Katie para susurrarle algo que también a ella agitó. Dieron un vistazo a Shiro de nuevo y ninguno se animó a compartir su lenguaje secreto.

-Matt –fue lo primero que dijo Shiro tras la larga pausa-… ¿puedo hablar contigo en la cocina?

-No –se negó automático, su voz entonada de pavor; sabía que estaba en problemas.

-Matt, _necesito_ hablar contigo en la cocina. Ahora.

No pretendió esperar por otra respuesta. Le tomó del brazo, cruzando con él al otro lado de la puerta móvil.

-Antes de que digas cualquier cosa –comenzó Matt a excusarse, agitando las manos y recuperando el equilibrio-, yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de esto hasta hoy. Te lo habría dicho y lo sabes –el silencio de Shiro lo puso mucho más incómodo-. Pidge me comentó que traería a un amigo, pero NUNCA me imaginé que se trataría de tu Conejo Blanco –pausó, su memoria haciendo hincapié en un dato que hasta entonces no le resultó curioso-… aunque eso explicaría por qué el día que me preguntó por el auditorio, me llamó por mi nombre.

-¿Pidge? –fue un cuestionamiento sencillo que en realidad preguntaba tantas cosas.

-Es el sobrenombre que le puse a Katie cuando éramos niños –explicó extrañado-. Tenía años sin llamarla así, pero se lo comentó a sus amigos y… bueno, no podía ser el único que no le llamara "Pidge" –ahora sonaba indignado-. Yo lo inventé, después de todo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que todo este tiempo –trataba de concentrar su paciencia lo más que podía-, todos estos tres meses de correr de un lado para el otro, sólo tenía que haberte preguntado por el sobrenombre de tu hermana?

-No entiendo cómo se te hubiera podido ocurrir que ésa era la solución de todas formas –se cruzó de brazos-. Mira, puedes enojarte conmigo y reclamarme por no hablarte de las anécdotas de mi infancia todo lo que quieras, o puedes salir ahí y por fin conocer a tu Conejo Blanco… si eso es aun lo que quieres.

¡Maldita sea, tenía razón!

Sin más por decir, regresó al comedor, seguido muy de cerca por la sonrisa gatuna de Matt Holt.

El Conejo Blanco se sobresaltó al verlo de vuelta. Katie, bueno, Pidge le dio una palmada animada en la espalda a su amigo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Matt –le dijo ella, avanzando hacia él-. ¿Me acompañas a la cocina?

-¿Otra vez? –apenas se lamentó, siendo halado por su hermana menor de nuevo al interior.

Shiro se aproximó al nervioso Conejo Blanco quien prácticamente saltó de su silla para acudir a su encuentro.

-Hola –saludó primero el Conejo Blanco, peinándose un mechón de ébano tras la oreja.

-Hola –respondió Shiro, relamiéndose los labios.

-Soy Keith Kogane –pareciendo un gesto muy ajeno a su persona, le extendió la mano.

-Takashi Shirogane. Pero puedes llamarme Shiro –la tomó. Sintió un cosquilleo. Era tan suave como imaginaba-. Mucho gusto, Keith –sus labios experimentaron una sensación como ninguna.

- _Shiro_ –no era alguna afirmación ni un estudio, sino un saboreo muy dulce en la lengua-. Escucha, voy a ir al punto… probablemente no lo recuerdes, pero nos vimos en septiembre –se sentía la persona más torpe del universo-… estabas sentado en el gran roble cerca de la biblioteca este… y te saludé –la manera intensa en que Shiro lo miraba le puso el ánimo más frenético-. Ya te había visto una vez antes, caminando por el campus, y por eso esa siguiente vez quise hablarte pero se me hacía muy tarde para una clase –pausó-. De hecho, te parecerá patético pero… volví ahí… algunas veces –esperaba que su elección de palabras no lo ridiculizara del todo-… esperando verte de nuevo.

El corazón de Shiro le latió en el pecho.

-Yo también quería hablarte esa vez, varias de hecho –se encogió de hombros por fin, y de pronto su masivo e infantil enamoramiento ya no le pareció tan absurdo-. Pero siempre estabas corriendo y nunca pude -¡no! Ahora que lo pensaba, "atrapar" era una palabra muy fea-… alcanzarte.

-¿De verdad? –pero a Keith no pareció importarle las implicaciones de ello. Su sonrisa embelesada les envalentonó a ambos.

-Sí –afirmó Shiro.

-Es que siempre voy tarde a todos lados –giró los ojos con pesar, disculpándose mudamente-, así que cuando corro casi nunca me doy cuenta de lo que hay a mi alrededor.

Se sonrieron, mirándose el uno al otro largamente. Keith hacía juguetear sus manos una contra otra, encogiendo un poco el cuello; Shiro se frotaba la palma por un camino muy corto entre la nuca y la mandíbula. Ambos luchando contra la coloración rosácea que trataba de treparles hasta las mejillas.

-¿Te gustaría salir un día de estos? –Preguntó Shiro entonces- Sólo tú y yo.

-¿Es una –la emoción le hizo trastabillar la lengua-… cita?

-Me encantaría si lo fuera –fue pueril, cursi y honesto.

-Entonces sí –soltó Keith y luego se sintió algo avergonzado de su propia conducta. El gesto tímido y contento en su rostro se difuminó cuando consideró un detalle trascendente-: … pero… te advierto que podría llegar tarde.

-No importa -rió Shiro aliviado-. Yo te esperaré todo lo que sea necesario.

 _"_ _Cuando uno tiene la cabeza en las nubes, se le moja el corazón."_

Alice Madness Returns (Videojuego de 2011)

 **FIN**

* * *

Aquí concluye nuestra aventura de hoy, curiosos y más curiosos paladines.

Espero les haya gustado. Fue un caprichito corto (¡Pff! ¡Sí, claro! que quise escribir). Ya saben, esas ideas random y primariamente ridículas de las que te prendas hasta edificar algo más serio… bueno, dejémoslo en "algo más".

La idea me gustó, aunque quizá el resultado no fue lo esperado, pero estoy razonablemente contenta. También tengo que decir que me divertí mucho escribiendo los personajes de Matt y Slav. No soy ninguna experta, pero sí una gran aficionada a la física teórica, y es grato poder inmiscuirla un poco por aquí.

Muchas gracias por leer y quedarse conmigo hasta aquí. Si tienen el tiempo y la disposición, sería un honor leer sus comentarios; ya saben que se aceptan palabras de aliento y críticas constructivas mientras éstas sean respetuosas. Lo agradecería ENORMEMENTE.

¡Sin otro particular, me despido no sin antes decirles que nos veremos cuándo y dónde sea la próxima...!

¡Dayna Kon fuera!

 _P.D._ Todos los corazones del mundo para ustedes si captaron la referencia a "Las Estrellas en Tu Piel", y todas las otras de Slav acerca de la serie.

 _P.D. 2_ Si son grandes fanáticos de Alicia en el País de Las Maravillas, denle una oportunidad al juego de American McGuee's Alice, y SOBRETODO a la belleza de Alice Madness Returns.


End file.
